Half BredHalf Baked
by Suiren Shinju
Summary: My attempts to write a Red Riding Hood inspired story... None are a full-fledged story or finished, but I'd like to do at least one. Which one do ya'll like?
1. Chapter 1

The first attempt I'm sharing features both Sofia and Cedric as kids, Cedric being more of a puppy.

* * *

Sofia had made the most wonderful discovery of her young life: a boy with a tail. She'd seen him running naked in the woods, a scrawny boy with his skin covered with scrapes, cuts, and dirt. He must not have a mommy to take care of him, she deduced in her sharp six-year-old brain. She tried to tell her own mother about the boy, but she was told boys don't have tails. She must have seen one of the village youngsters streaking, a naughty thing to do.

Determined that she'd have to do something about it herself, Sofia took a basket of food with her into the woods and after placing it in the center of a small clearing as bait, sat herself on a fallen tree to wait. She'd seen him just wandering about before, usually for only a second or two, but she was certain of what she saw.

She shooed away squirrels and chipmunks from the basket as she waited, scolding them by saying 'it's not for you!', not that it did much good - the intended recipient yet to show himself. She grew drowsy waiting, and could have sworn she only closed her eyes for a moment. When she woke up, the sky was darker and the shadows long, and the basket was completely empty and knocked on its side, a lone squirrel running off with the last slice of bread.

"Oh..." She mumbled sadly to herself as she went to collect the basket and go home, but there was a problem. She didn't quite recognize the woods now - the absence of light changing her surroundings more than she anticipated. She looked around, trying get her bearings to no avail. She began to cry.

It was then she felt another presence, appearing as if out of no where. She felt a hand on head, gently stroking her hair. She stopped crying and looked up to find the boy she'd been waiting for all day seated next to her.

"I knew I wasn't seeing things!" She declared loudly, startling him back a bit. She didn't give him time to recover, taking a hold of his hand and marching for the tree line to return home to show her mother. The boy followed, only to coax her back the opposite way which led to the village.

Miranda had no time to be upset with Sofia upon her return as she was left dumbfounded by what her daughter brought back with her. A human boy would have been shocking enough in the state this little one was in, but the ears and tail were like nothing Miranda had ever seen before. Well, it didn't really matter what parts he did or didn't have, they all needed cleaning. He fought her on the bath at first, before relenting that he'd stay in the tub until the woman was ready to remove him.

Sofia watched as the dirt and fleas washed away, revealing him to be a rather ordinary looking boy under it all, save the tail and ears. She giggled when the appendages fluffed out after drying, which seemed to ease the boy's nerves as his tail eased from between his legs.

"Where do you think he's from, Mom?" Sofia asked as Miranda fitted him in an old night shirt for pajamas. The boy'd yet to speak since they met, vocalizing only in growls and whimpers.

"I'm not sure, honey, but we'll look after him until we find where he belongs," she said as she finished with the boy who was now pulling at the shirt with intrigue. "Oh dear, are you not used to clothes?"

The boy looked up at her, big brown eyes round and curious...

* * *

AN: That's all I had for this one.


	2. Chapter 2

This one was them at their respective ages, Cedric presenting as a fullbred wolf at first.

* * *

Most people would have screamed upon finding a dead bird on their doorstep, but it'd become a frequent enough occurrence for Sofia Balthazar that she was no longer shocked by it. She was more disgusted and curious about the incident more than anything. Six birds in two weeks. It couldn't have been a coincidence. She feared it was some sort of sick prank and desperately wanted to catch the party responsible for the birds' sake. The past two nights hadn't yielded results or any new birds, and now she was growing tired due to poor sleep.

She lived by herself in a cottage in the forest just a quick walk away from the village. She loved being out in nature, but if strange things like this were to keep occurring, maybe it was wiser to move back in with her parents. She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Willing herself up for night, she camped by the window nearest the door watching for any sign of movement. She nearly dozed off several times before jerking back awake, only to see her yard still. It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning just before the dawn when there was a rustle in the distant brush and a large, scrawny dog came trotting straight to her door, a dead bird in its mouth. It was only as it got closer that she realized that it wasn't a dog at all, but a wolf. A rather unhealthy looking one who could use the meager meal of a bird than to simply leave it on her doorstep.

"HEY!" She shouted at the beast as she flung open her door, startling the creature, making him tumble back and tuck his tail between his legs. He ran to the edge of her walkway before looking back, eyeing the bird not yet placed on the stoop and slowly walked back to retrieve it.

Sofia stood her ground in the door, watching him with great interest. So this was gift-giving behavior? Alright, but why was it trying to give her presents? Wolves were wild with no need for masters, yet this one seemed determined to win her over. He carefully picked up the bird in his mouth and brought it the remaining few feet to place on her stoop.

"Um... Th-Thank you, but I don't really have a use for... this," she explained and the wolf tilted his head to the side as if trying to comprehend her.

"Then what should I bring you?" He asked matter-of-factly, this time causing Sofia to tumble back.

"You talked!"

"Specifically, I asked a question," he replied, sounding a bit annoyed as he locked his golden eyes with hers.

"Y-You don't need to bring me anything," she answered, though it clearly didn't appease him.

"All species give or make something to attract a future mate. I must prove myself to be a good provider for you."

"Er... you do know I'm a human, don't you?"

"Yes. I'm somewhat human myself when I want to be," he smirked and stood up on his haunches, his fur vanishing save from his tail and ears as his body stretched and became human. Still ridiculously skinny with a nose as long as his muzzle, gray bangs with black length, and a few wrinkles that indicated he must be towards his middle age. Thankfully whatever magic he used to transform provided him with clothes, a long coat trimmed with fur, pants, and sturdy boots.

"What... What are you?" It seemed an incredibly rude thing to ask, but it slipped out before Sofia could gather her thoughts.

"The offspring of sorcerer and a she-wolf. Hybrids are supposed to be powerful magic users, but it's a bit hard to make a name for yourself when you're a monster by society's standards. That's the short explanation anyway. I've answered your questions, so kindly answer mine: what should I bring you?"

Sofia wasn't exactly in a state for answering such a question. A talking wolf... then shape-shifting... it was a lot to process on top what sort of presents should he bring a future mate. Wait. Mate? Like a wife? He was trying to court her?

Impatient, he took a step toward her, snapping her back to reality as he pulled her back up onto her feet and held her by the arms. "Are you unharmed?"

"I-I'm fine," she said a bit nervous, but his firm hold was oddly comforting. He wasn't as weak as he looked. "You... You said future mate... Exactly what do you want with me?"

"Was that not already stated? I want you for my mate. A few weeks ago I saw you washing clothes by the river and I couldn't take my eyes off you. You have a kind voice and a gentle scent. It was surprising to me that a fine woman like yourself was not already mated, so I decided I'd like you for my own. I've not had much success finding a mate being what I am. Perhaps if I were attracted to she-wolves, the story would be different, but I am not, and thus here we are. I hope you can forgive my misunderstandings with human customs, but I was certain men gifted women with something."

"Usually it's flowers, but-"

"Then I shall bring you flowers!" He declared, not listening for the but.

"W-Wait!" She held onto his coat to keep him from running into her garden, his most likely target. "Just because you give me gifts, doesn't mean I'll be your mate!"

He tilted his head again, trying to understand what clearly wasn't making sense to him.

"I... I want... 'love', you know?"

"But I do love you," he stated, making her blush.

"Y-You can't possibly. Maybe you're attracted to me, but there's no way you can-"

"I love how you sing when you're doing chores. I love how you scold the rabbits who eat your vegetables and rest assured I've been trying to catch them but rabbits are swift and I am not. I love the smells when you're cooking. I love seeing you smile even though there's no one else around. I'm certain I love you and want to share a life with you."

"...So you've been spying on me all this time too?" She frowned. "How is this even fair? You've got a rough idea of who I am and I'm still trying to process that you exist! What exactly was your plan with the birds anyway? That one day I'd step out and say 'yes, I'll be your mate!'?"

"...I confess it was something to that extant," he admitted.

"Listen, as things stand, there's nothing I love about you. I can't be your mate."

His ears fell. "Oh..."

"So please stop leaving dead birds on my doorstep," she insisted, pointing towards his most recent 'gift'.

He nodded his head and bent forward, turning back into a wolf and retrieving the bird before heading on his way, only glancing back at her once only to see her door already shut but not Sofia covertly looking out her window to make sure he'd gone.

Come morning, the experience left her feeling like the residual of some dream, something too fantastic to be real, but sorcerers did exist in a few corners of the world so she supposed it was possible. A wolf who could turn into a man, or was it the other way around? She had to admit, he did have her curious about him and as she opened her door to head in to town, she spied a collection of daisies laid on the stoop.

_"Then I will bring you flowers," _his voice echoed in her mind.

She knelt down and gathered them up, looking around the yard for any sign of the creature, but if he was there, he wasn't up for being seen in the daylight. She honestly didn't expect him to continue with his pursuit, but flowers were far better to receive than birds, so she supposed she'd see how serious his intentions were.

She could never quite pin point what nights he preferred to leave his gifts, she woke up three days in a row to flowers followed by none for an entire week. She was a little worried when they stopped showing up, so she felt a great sense of relief when the next bouquet came, this one wrapped a little more delicately with some worn brown paper packaging and twine for a ribbon. They were roses, big red ones with most of the thorns cut off. Clearly he'd put a little more effort into this one and she had to wonder why.

She scanned her yard again and though she didn't see him, was about to speak before she remembered she didn't even know his name. That seemed impolite. They should at least know each others names. "Thank you, Mr. Wolf. They're lovely."

A rustle in the bush and his head popped through the hedge lining her property. "Splendid! Will you be my mate now?"

Sofia giggled. He certainly had a one-track mind. Still, she shook her head, refusing his offer again. "No, I cannot be your mate, but I would like to be your friend. I'd like to know your name, if you have one."

"Of course I have a name," he said, slightly indignant, and pulled himself through the hedge, transforming to human form as he approached her. "My name is Cedric."

"Hello, Cedric," she smiled. "I'm Sofia."

"Sofia," he repeated, his cheeks reddening and his lips curling into a smile.

"Were you away for a while?" She asked.

"Yes, I went to see my father about human mate-courting. Terribly complicated. I suppose I understand why he went for a shewolf instead, but I digress. I was told roses are flowers given to one's beloved and so I procured some."

His use of the word procure made it all the more likely in Sofia's mind he'd plucked them from a person's yard.

"They hurt though, so I made sure to remove the spiky bits," he beamed and she glanced down at his hands, noticing how many scratches and cuts there were on them.

"...That's very sweet of you, but you shouldn't hurt yourself to bring me flowers."

He tilted his head in confusion once again. "But I had to get you roses. Clearly the difficulty of their procuring indicates the level of own's devotion."

"And I do appreciate the effort, Cedric, but I don't want you getting hurt just to bring me some silly flowers."

"...I don't understand, Sofia," he said very honestly, bowing his head. "Am I doing this right or not?"

She felt her heart ache at his question. He was working against a culture barrier and still trying his best to prove himself to her. Maybe he already had, but she still wasn't ready to make a commitment to anyone - let alone to such a unique individual. Shifting her bouquet into one arm, she stepped towards him and lifted a hand to his cheek, softly caressing it as he perked his chin up. "Could you lean down a little?"

"Yes," he said, leaning down immediately. "Why?"

She planted her lips on his opposite cheek, giving him one tender kiss for his efforts before pulling back.

He froze for a moment before a smiling. He gingerly placed his fingers over where she kissed, wanting to feel the sensation again, but knew it wouldn't compare to her lips. "You know, licking anywhere near the mouth is a sign of submission."

"But that was a kiss, and in human terms, it means: I like you."

"What do you do if you love someone?" He asked.

"You... kiss on the lips," she reluctantly explained, figuring she'd have to refuse his own offer of a kiss now.

"Oh, alright," he nodded.

"...You're not going to ask to kiss me?"

"You said you liked me," he repeated, smiling. "I might not know everything about human customs, but you've already stated your feelings. When you love me, I will kiss your lips."

Sofia felt a warmth spreading through her body. She didn't even realize she was blushing until Cedric pointed it out.

"You're turning red, Sofia. You don't have a fever, do you?"

"I-I'm fine!" She insisted, still flustered and now all the more curious about what a future with Cedric would be like.

"Are you sure?" He stepped closer, daring to sniff her. "Are you in heat? If you are, we should really mate. We can have pups by this time next spring."

"N-No!" She blushed brighter and pushed him back, thankfully laughing as she did so both to alleviate her stress and to show Cedric she didn't mean it as callously as it sounded.

"Alright," he chuckled. "Holler if you change your mind, but I must be going now. It was a long night."

"Alright," she replied back, calmer. "...Will you really just come if I call for you?"

"Oh yeah, my den's really not that far from here and I've got good hearing - which is why I know you have a visitor coming and why I must go."

"Oh that's right! My sister was coming over this morning! Right! Go! I'll see you later!"

He smiled and fell back into his wolf form, hopping back through the hedge only to poke his head back out quick. "Be well, my dear. I shall return for you."

His furry head disappeared back into the brush.

* * *

_(AN: Next was gonna be a bit with Amber showing up to gossip, followed by the other villagers setting traps for wolves that has Sofia worried for Cedric)_

"Cedric!" Sofia ran to the limping beast and through her arms around his neck, burying her face into his soft fur. "Oh thank goodness you're okay!"

"I've been better, my dear," he winced, but did his best to nuzzle back.

"Can you transform?"

"Not sure it's safe... A wolf is one thing to these people, but a man who's part wolf? They'll set more than traps next time..."

"Everyone's gone. It's safe. I promise. I'll protect you with my life if need be."

Trusting her, he transformed back, the limp paw now a limp wrist, but it was easily set once they were back in Sofia's cottage. He didn't mind Sofia's looking after him, but being the lone wolf that he was for many years, he felt even more pathetic than usual that he couldn't take care of matters himself.

"I... think I'll have to move," he told her. "I can't stay here and I won't put you in harm's way either."

"I can handle myself, Cedric."

"I know you can, but I can't... not against so many. I'm too old."

"...What about... me?" She asked, knowing how completely selfish it sounded.

"Oh..." He let out a sympathetic moan and reached out with his good hand to cup her cheek. "You, my dear, have made it all worthwhile. I'm so happy I fell in love with you. I'll treasure our time together for the rest of my life."

Sofia choked back tears, but couldn't stop their flow once they started. "Can't... Can't I go with you? If we have to leave, I'll leave with you."

"But your family-"

"I can always visit and write, but I want... I want to be with you...! I love you!" She declared.

Cedric's eyes widened, unsure if he heard her clearly so he leaned forward. "May I kiss you, Sofia?"

"Yes!" She exhaled and immediately felt his lips on hers. It was rather crude kiss, no skill between either of them, but it was still wonderful.

"Oh, Sofia... My Sofia..." He whispered in-between kisses, covering her face and neck with as many pecks as he could muster.

She crawled onto his lap, mindful of his injured arm as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"Will you," he began in between kisses. "Will you become my mate right now?"

"B-But you're hurt!"

"That's not much of deterrent," he smirked. "Will you, Sofia?"

"A-Alright," she agreed, blushing as she helped him unfasten his trousers, revealing an already throbbing erection when she pulled them off his hips. She gulped nervously, a bit intimidated by the thought of inserting such a thing inside her, and yet, also excited for the experience.

As Cedric proceeded to wriggle out of his trousers and kick them to the floor, Sofia stood in front of him and removed her apron, dress, and smock, leaving him to ogle at her undergarments a moment before she rather slowly removed them.

"Have you... seen me before?" She asked shyly, trying to resist the urge to cover her breasts and crotch.

"Not up close..." He admitted, taking a deep breath as his eyes widened with arousal. "Gods, you're even more beautiful than I imagined."

Sofia gave him a small smile and crawled back up on the bed, putting her arms around his shoulders and hugging herself to him. "Cedric, I love you."

"And I, you, Sofia," he smiled, tilting his head to capture her lips as he helped guide her lower half onto his lap.

She held his lips as she slowly sheathed him inside her, crying out as he broke through her barrier and slide all the way home.

* * *

AN: Is it obvious I always have sex on the brain? I'm a lil embarrassed posting some of these, but if anyone has tips for avoiding hormone traps, I'd be ever do grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

This one was the first attempt at writing something.

* * *

The Big Bad Wolf of Dunwiddie Forest was hardly classified as a threat to the local population. Cedric kept mostly to himself, picking herbs and other plants for his potions and nourishment. Every so often he got away with a chicken or two, but nothing that warranted him as a major pest. Sadly this was not due to lack of effort on the wolf's part. He tried to make off with weary souls lost in the wood, but was always thwarted through some act of God is seemed like.

He dreamed of revenge, but getting older and thinner wasn't helping his odds. He was better off waiting for just the right opportunity. Right now his main concern was making sure he didn't have fleas in his coat which was why he was at the river to give both his clothes and body a wash. With his clothes hung up to dry, he waded starkers into the cold water, fluffing out his tail to let the water run through it - taking away any infestations. Honestly, being half a wolf and half a man was the best of neither world, but his sorcerer father believed a hybrid would be a much more powerful being than had he been born of a woman. He'd been shunned by both people and animals his entire life, and wasn't exactly sure what he was other than a bungler, some magic experiment gone wrong.

He sunk down into the water to wash his wolfish ears and hair, barely noticeable given the quick current rushing between the rocks. If it wasn't for his animal instincts, he probably wouldn't have heard humming and continued on with his bathing, but fearing an attack in a vulnerable state, pricked his ears to attention and swam nearer a large rock to obscure himself. The humming didn't sound threatening, but that could change in an instant if he wasn't careful.

Peering out from rock to glance toward the source just slightly downstream, he spied a young woman shedding a bright red cloak and kicking off her slippers as she neared the water, clearly intent to do a bit of bathing herself. He would have quietly made his retreat, except his curiosity about human females compelled him to stay. He wasn't entirely sure why, he just knew he found them pleasing to look at, and this was the first time he'd been close to one nearly naked.

She waded into the water in nothing but her slip, letting out a shrill giggle from the cold water.

Cedric felt his cheeks begin to burn as he watched her, the wet garment clinging to her body and showing off every curve and supple expanse of flesh. She was breathtaking. Beautiful. Dangerously so, he quickly realized as his own body wanted to go to her - to touch her. That wasn't a good idea. Just because he wasn't viewed as much of a threat didn't mean people liked him. She'd probably scream if she saw him, regardless of if he was naked or not.

While transfixed on the beauty, his grip on the rock loosened and he felt the current move him forward and out into the open where he drew further attention to himself by screaming as he fell back into the water and popped back up gasping for breath.

"A... Are you okay?" He heard a voice asked and stood still as his head slowly panned up to see the woman staring directly at him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Was the first thing that spilled out of his mouth and he paddled for the bank.

"W-Wait!" She called, trudging after him as quickly as she could in the water. She'd never seen a human with wolf like ears and a tail before. Upon closer look, his eyes had a golden sheen, his nails sharp on each hand and foot, and his canines sharper than a normal man's. Coupled with his pale skin and two colored hair, she wondered if he was some sort of mystical creature - a sort of werewolf perhaps. "What are you?"

That was a good question, Cedric thought, unable to give her an answer. He didn't know why he'd stopped either. Maybe he wanted to be in her presence a while longer, maybe years of loneliness and talking to himself made whatever exchange they were about to have worthwhile.

"Sorry," the woman quickly retracted as she joined him up on the bank. "That's a terribly rude thing to ask. 'Who are you' is a bit nicer, don't you think? What's your name?"

He wanted to answer her, but she was so close now and even more beautiful up close. His brain didn't seem to be working properly. He was grateful for his tail, able to wrap it around his front to hide the semi he'd been nursing since spotting her. He may not know a lot about humans, but they never had their genitals on display, especially when erect.

"...Do you know my language...?" She asked slower when he hadn't responded.

"Ce... Cedric..." He forced himself to answer, holding a gaze with her sky blue eyes that he fond just as captivating as the rest of her. "My name is Cedric."

"Oh good, you do speak," she smiled warmly before a sneeze interrupted her. She was about to continue when she felt the warmth of her cloak wrapping over her shoulders, Cedric having quickly snatched the garment to protect her from a cold.

"You shouldn't stand around in wet clothes," he told her.

"Right," she blushed and made sure her cloak was securely around her before removing her wet slip from underneath.

Cedric hitched his breath now knowing beneath that riding cloak she was naked. He wanted to see it. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to feel her against his own bare flesh, caress and stroke her with the greatest of care, perhaps then this throbbing between his legs would go away.

"I'm Sofia," she said as wrung out her slip and gathered her other clothes, hoping to continue conversation. "Do you live around here?"

"May I be your mate?!" He blurted out, bright red and still holding his tail in front of himself as a censor.

"Huh...?" Sofia wasn't sure she heard that right.

"I don't know what human males do, so I only know to ask!" He explained, not sure why he was shouting. "I'm not sure what all I need provide for you, but simply tell me and I'll do it. I'll do anything, just let me be with you!"

"Er, exactly... what do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, Cedric tried to compose a better proposal. "Wolves mate for life. I-I've never really found anyone being... different, but I like you. Your scent is gentle, your voice is kind, and you're very beautiful. I want to be by your side."

It was such a heartfelt confession, Sofia knew it had to be genuine. He seemed a sweet man, but they'd only just met. "W-Well, if a woman and man are going to be together, they need a suitable place to live."

"I do!" He said excitingly and after fetching his clothes, walked her deeper into the woods towards a cottage built into a cave. It was a cozy little dwelling, not much in it save a bed of fur and feathers in front of a fireplace.

Sofia ruled it very much a starter home, plenty of room for improvement, but it would do. "Um, what about food?"

"I'm not very good at catching game, but I do wonders with salads and teas."

Okay, so food would need some work, but Cedric's problem seemed to stem from the lack of a supplier. She was able to go to market to easily purchase her daily needs - he wasn't. "Um, what about income? Do you have any skills that could make money?"

"I make potions," he stated. "Is that enough?"

"Oh that's wonderful! Potion work is always in greater demand in these little villages!"

"Yes, well, not when the vendor is part wolf," he said sarcastically.

"Well, maybe we can change that," she smiled and then blushed, stepping toward him to hold his hand. "Alright, Cedric. I'll be your mate."

"Oh, Sofia!" He threw his arms around her, nuzzling his face against hers. "My Sofia..."

"You're really sweet, Cedric," Sofia smiled, turning her head just so in order to kiss his lips.

"Oh... Oh, I like that...!" His tail began to wag as he copied the kiss, pressing his lips against hers over and over until Sofia held them long enough to show him more, including a tender flick of her tongue. He melted against her, letting her guide the kiss as his hands removed her cloak, revealing her full nude form to him. His hands went to her hips and then began traveling, one around to her butt and the other to her breast where they both cupped and squeezed the supple flesh.

"Ah... Cedric...!" Sofia began to tremble in his arms and he quickly laid her on the bedding, continuing his exploration of her with hands and tongue alike. He wanted to taste her before settling the want of his dick, needing to suckle on her breasts and kiss down her abdomen before unveiling the beauty of her sex, the scent of arousal thick to his senses.

"Oh...!" He moaned loudly as he both smelled and tasted her, never before in his life tasting such a flavor.

* * *

AN: I seriously wanna remove my ladybits when I reread some of these. Why can't my body just calm down and let my brain do the work?


	4. Chapter 4

This one had the same start as the previous chapter, but diverges to another attempt.

* * *

While he stayed in his hiding place debating his attack, the young woman had nearly finished her washing when a garment slipped from her grasp and proceeded toward him on the current.

"Oh jeez, please catch on the rocks...!" She willed the item as she ran downstream after it.

As it passed by the rock, Cedric plucked it from the water and clenched it in his hand, moving around the rock as the woman ran past on shore, pausing when she could no longer see the item.

"Darn, where did it...?" She asked no one, before sighing and giving up, assuming it lost to the current.

While she backtracked, Cedric spread the fabric out between his hands and wondered what good this little bit of material did when all it covered was the crotch and buttocks. She must wear it under her dress, he theorized, wondering if it was meant to prevent mating attempts but that didn't seem likely given how delicate it was.

He felt his body heat spike at the mere thought of mating, something a half-breed like him had never experienced. His blood felt on fire at the thought of taking the red woman back to his den, touching and tasting her beautiful body until he was satisfied. Yes, that seemed a much better idea than devouring her or using her for potions. He'd make her his mate.

The day was awash for any further course of action, but Cedric figured such a devious plan required more preparation, starting with cleaning his den - a sort of cottage built into a cave. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was comfortable. His bed of furs and feathers near a warm fireplace.

Even washed and dried, this garment still smelled a bit of her, enabling his canine nose to track her down. He caught her scent on the wind a few days later and followed it dangerously close to the village. He tried not to venture there in the daytime, but it was best time to snatch humans. He only hoped she'd venture deeper into the woods, giving him the perfect chance to-

"OWWW!" He let out a loud yelp as he found his foot caught in a snare trap. Damn it! He was usually more careful this close to the village! He didn't need to be caught by a hunter! He reckoned he only had a few minutes before his cries brought curious parties to his location and quickly began clawing at the snare. He may fall into animal traps from time to time, but thank goodness for opposable thumbs and a human brain. It hurt terribly, but he managed to free himself and limp away back into the depths of the wood before the villagers appeared.

Great, now he was injured and his plans would have to be rescheduled, he grumbled to himself as he made his way to the river to clean the wound. This was why he was supposed to wear boots, but he ran much better on his bare feet so rarely wore them. Had he warn them, he'd likely still set off the trap and lost one of the boots and then be without the set. That's just the way his luck ran. No matter what he did, the worst would happen.

As if on cue, he heard a rustling behind him and felt his hairs stand on end, that was until his nose caught a whiff of the scent.

"Are you alright?" The very same woman he'd been after appeared before him from out of the brush, clad in her red cape and carrying a basket under one arm.

Shocked by her appearance, he wasn't sure whether to bear his teeth and growl or try to make his escape. In the end he did neither, keeping still near the water's edge as she slowly approached.

"You hurt your ankle... May I take a look?" She asked kindly, kneeling down a few feet in front of him and setting her basket down. She opened the lid to reveal a first-aid kit of sorts, fresh bandages and gauze already to go. "Sadly too many innocent creatures get caught in those traps. Your cry was a bit different from the one's I'm used to hearing, but I reckon I can fix you up just the same. May I?"

Not being the trusting sort, Cedric began to wonder if this was a trick of some sort. Perhaps the woman herself had set the trap, aware of his intentions for her. Still, he was curious about her intentions and how close she'd dare come. He could grab her if he wished, though he doubted they'd get very far with his wounded foot. Damn, another perfect opportunity wasted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she assured, stopping her approach at his leg to take a look. It wasn't the first time his leg had been caught in a snare from the looks of the other ring like scars around his ankles, a fact that made her chest tighten in sympathy as she began dressing the wound.

He growled a bit through his teeth as she slathered a salve to the wound before gently wrapping it in gauze, followed by a bandage. It was the first time someone else had looked after him and while he could do without the wound, it was a little nice to have her tending to him.

"There, that should do it," she gave him a kind smile as she glanced up at him. "You should stop getting into trouble, Mr. Wolf."

"Heh," he finally spoke, showing off his pointy teeth. "Being a wolf means trouble, girlie."

"But you're not all wolf, right?" She countered, unafraid.

"...No," he admitted quietly.

"Can I help you get home, Mr. Wolf?" She offered a hand to him to help him stand.

He was about to tell her to go away and that he'd do it himself, but this... this was a golden opportunity! He'd have her willingly walk herself into his den. He tried to hide his excitement, turning his head down and muttering 'fine' as he reluctantly accepted her hand and guided her deeper into the forest.

"My name's Sofia by the way," she informed him cheerily. "What's yours?"

"Cedric," he answered, glancing over her delicious form - the thought of eating her not entirely out of the question.

"Cedric," she repeated. "I'm terribly sorry you got hurt, Mr. Cedric. I'm sure it can't be easy living out here on your own."

"It's not so bad..." He shrugged, not really interested in making conversation, but knew silence would be stranger. "Lonely at times, but I'm used to it."

"You don't talk to anyone?"

"Not really. Being... what I am, I don't really fit in with either world. I suppose I'm probably more human, but not human enough for some..."

"Oh..." Sofia went quiet for a moment. "I-I like your ears though, and your tail. They're very fluffy."

"Er... thanks."

"Is the rest of your body furry?" She asked innocently enough.

"Not in particular," he smirked. "Would you like to see it?"

"O-Oh! I...!" She blushed bright red, obviously realizing what she'd said. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

Cedric chuckled. She was still adorably naive. It made his want of her grow even stronger and luckily, they were approaching his cottage. "Help me in would you?"

"Of course," she didn't question his intentions, willingly stepping into his lair under his arm. "Where to?"

"The bed's fine," he motioned to the pile of furs in front of the fireplace. It didn't look like much of a bed to Sofia, but it wasn't her place to say such things.

She helped him down and wanting to settle her own curiosity knelt at his side, surprised by how comfortable the nest of furs felt. "Is there anything more I can get you?"

"That won't be necessary," he grinned, pulling out his wand from the bedding and giving it a swish to heal his ankle properly.

With a dark chuckle, Sofia felt the tone in the room shift as Cedric pounced on her at full strength. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Why my delectable little morsel, you're going to be my mate," he declared and with another flick of his wand, removed both their clothes. "Or if you'd prefer, you can be my dinner, but I worry I won't be able to eat all your tender flesh before you'd spoil, so I'd much rather have you satisfy my other needs."

* * *

AN: This one made Cedric way too villainy and rapey. There's a difference between bodice-ripping ladyporn and sexual assault and this one was leaning towards the latter.


	5. Chapter 5

Cedric and Sofia are the same age, late teens.

* * *

Goodwyn's love for his son compelled him to do a rather cruel thing, casting a spell over a lovely young woman he'd often caught the boy looking at through the forest. He knew that look in his eyes, that wanting, but also possessing the realization that he was different; perhaps too different to over hope to woo her. His language skills weren't great either. He'd spent too much time with his she-wolf mother, coddled to be more wolf than man when his body was the opposite.

Now he'd forced the meeting of his son and the subject of his affection, and cast a love spell. Well, more accurately a lust spell, to inspire her to take the lead he knew Cedric wouldn't.

It began slowly, both breathing heavily as they eyed one another with obvious intrigue. The wolf boy was staring up at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. He was hardly the image of a fearsome predator, giving Sofia the sense he was more man than beast deep down. He was even kind of cute, she realized as she gazed down at him. Beautiful, deep golden brown eyes that slowly began to dilate as he overcame his shock.

She reached out to touch his chest, finding the flesh firm and taught. He may be scrawny, but he was probably stronger than he looked. However, she knew she wasn't in any danger. The way he looked at her, like he was mesmerized by her mere being. Whoever he was, he didn't mean her any harm. She had no basis for this knowledge, just an abrupt sense of knowing.

"This is so strange, I... I've never felt this way before..." Sofia admitted to him, blushing brightly as she leaned closer, deeply inhaling his own musky scent of pine and earth. This was crazy. Everything about him was making her... excited.

Cedric slowly leaned closer to her as well, captivated by her own scent as well. He wasn't sure what was happening, which scared him, but also thrilled him. This wonderful creature was something special, something he wanted now greatly but still hadn't the faintest what to do with her.

Being a bit bolder, Sofia leaned her head against his cheek, flicking her tongue just at his earlobe before planting a kiss on his cheek. Gods, he tasted fantastic. It made placing her lips upon his a quick decision, kissing him repeatedly until he fell in line under her lead, nipping back with reserved, but eager affection. She wrapped her arms around him, fingers raking into his hair and down the curve of his spine, gently rubbing the small of his back as their exchange deepened.

Cedric mirrored her actions, pulling her close until she sat upon his lap where he discovered he quite liked her.

Sofia felt like she was the wolf with prey pinned beneath her, her curiosity quickly becoming fascination, and the fascination stirring something primal within her. She slid back a bit, her crotch gliding over his own, causing the boy to gasp and let out a little whimper as the area hardened.

"Oh...!" Sofia said in soft exclamation as she brushed past the bulge, unsure of the sensation at first, but then finding it to be exactly what she needed. She rubbed down against him, producing more whimpers from the wolf as his manhood was teased. "Do... Do you like it...?"

He didn't answer with words, not that he'd proven himself capable of speech anyway, instead latching onto her hips to grind her down as hard as possible. This urge... he wanted to mate with her, and it appeared she wanted to as well.

"Ah...!" Sofia gasped and the boy let out a low growl to express his pleasure. It felt wonderful, but Sofia was already yearning for more and made it obvious by moving her hands down between them to undo his trousers.

He began whimpering from loss of pressure, but was curious to see what she'd do with his extracted member.

"Oh my..." Sofia blushed as she got a good look at his erection, thick and standing proud against his nest of dark curls. She gently touched the tip, making him gasp and twitch at first, before settling back to a low growl as she wrapped it in her palm and began stroking. She glanced back up to his face, curious about his expression as she pleasured him.

His eyes were hooded, fighting to stay open it seemed, and he was breathing deeply, every now and then a growl or whimper escaping from the back of his throat.

"Feels good, doesn't it...?" She asked gently, continuing to stroke him a while before her own loins demanded attention.

He whimpered loudly when she stopped touching his dick, so Sofia hurried to remove her panties.

"Shh, shh! It's alright!" She assured him, straddling herself back over his thighs and taking hold of his firm cock. "I'm going to... put it inside me. Is that okay?"

He whimpered and bucked his hips up, wanting more of that delicious pressure no matter where it came from.

"Alright, shh..." She cooed, placing the tip at her entrance. "It's alright."

He looked up at her, a bit confused, a bit curious, and very aroused. As she lowered herself onto him, he cried out in adulation, never knowing the warmth and tightness of a woman. He watched in wonder of her as she moved herself up and down on top of him, clearly finding similar pleasure having him inside her. Though he couldn't express himself in her language, he knew what they were doing was special. She was mating with him! A beautiful female wanted to bear his young! He never dreamed he'd find someone willing to except a halfling such as himself, but here she was, mating herself on top of him, eager to have his seed planted in her womb.

Sofia wasn't certain why she felt so compelled to lose her virginity to a boy she barely knew, let alone no ordinary boy, but she wasn't in the mood for details currently - wanting, needing to finish what she started by bringing them both to completion. She rocked herself faster and harder until at long glorious last he gave a surprised yelp as he came, erupting into her womb and beginning to pant as her body milked him for every drop. She collapsed at his side, exhausted and satisfied, his manhood still swollen inside her and refusing pop out.

Cedric moved to spoon against her, very much liking this development and now thinking about the future. He had a mate now, and pups would be on the way. He'd have to get them a nicer den, provide more food, lots of things. It would be a busy future, but one he looked forward to as he nodded off against his new mate and partner.

When Cedric awoke to find himself spooned against a woman, he was startled at first before his memories returned of their bonding. He looked down to see his manhood had deflated and withdrew from the warmth of his lover. Wanting to correct that, he reached down to stroke himself back to attention, achieving a sizable erection quickly. He positioned himself over his female, moving her garment out of the way before spooning his groin against her backside - his cock finding and gradually entering its home within her.

A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine and he held himself still a moment to allow the adjustment. He wished he could simply lie inserted within her, but his instinct demanded he move - thrusting slowly back and forth until he found his own rhythm. She'd done all the work before, now it was his turn, and he'd not stop until her womb was full with his child.

Sofia awoke with a low moan, both from the aches of previous lovemaking and now the current. "Wh... What?!"

Cedric grunted and thrust harder now knowing she was awake. He hoped she'd begin pushing back, wanting very much to build that delicious pressure together.

Only Sofia seemed unaware of the previous night's events and was now squirming and pleading to get away from him.

He didn't understand why she was fighting him, they were bonded now, mates for life, and he loved her so despite not knowing much about her at all. He held her tightly, slowing his hips to a gentle pace, and began licking at her cheek to convey his love. He tasted tears, which disturbed him for many reasons, but couldn't bring himself to stop until he climaxed. He whimpered happily and began licking her again, hoping she'd cheer up to know once again she'd given him pleasure, but alas, she simply curled up and cried.

* * *

Cedric dreamed of domestic bliss, making meals for his nursing mate. They had a fine litter of pups, all cute and chubby and perfect. They'd make love every night, making more cute babies together, all cuddled up into one big happy dog pile. The only problem with making this dream a reality was he awoke to find his mate missing.

He knew he had to 'talk' in order to find her, but all that came out were whimpers. He was already lonely without her. He tried to be patient and wait for her return, wanting to believe she just went out for whatever it was human females went out for, but the day came and went without her returning.

Concerned that something terrible had happened, he put his nose to work tracking her. Not unsurprisingly, he found himself near the village. he adjusted his clothes to hide his tail and ears before trying to casually stroll in like a common man. He got looks and whispers, but thankfully no one stopped him as he made his way to a particular cottage that wafted his beloved's scent. Not knowing human customs, he barged right inside, startling the two women at the table, one of which was his beautiful mate.

He smiled and rushed to her side, nuzzling his entire form against hers despite her fearful shouts. He didn't understand why she was upset. Wasn't she happy to see her mate?

Soon there was more yelling, and hitting. He didn't understand, but cowered against the two women, trying to show he meant no harm. Eventually things quieted down, but the two women were talking very quickly to each other. Words he couldn't understand, but the tone didn't sound good.

"Look, I don't like it either, but he is a wolf, Sofia. Wolves mate for life. He's not going to hurt you - in his mind, he loves you."

"I don't understand! I don't even know how this happened, Mom!"

"Maybe you can find out from him - Sweetie, I know this isn't... ideal, but..."

He'd done something wrong - that was obviously the source of their anger, but what had he done? Probably violated some human custom he wasn't aware of being a wolf. Hopefully he could get them to understand he merely wanted to remain with his mate. He made himself as small and meek looking as possible, inching himself against Sofia and whimpering until she acknowledged him.

"But I..."

"Whatever happened, I don't think he was entirely aware of it either," Miranda theorized. "I don't think he wants to harm you."

"And when he wants to fuck me? I should just let him?"

"He wants to procreate with you, Sofia. He's not doing it to rape, he's trying to be a good mate. I'm sure you can curtail him if you respond more like a wolf than a human."

"So... snarl and snap?"

"Works with bitches in heat."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Sofia did her best snarl towards the man who immediately backed away after giving her a quick lick on the lips. "...And what was that?"

"Submission," Miranda explained, watching her curious new son-in-law as he moved to the corner of the room and sat down, ready to not disturb. "See? You just need to learn the cues."

"I could do without the licking."

"Maybe we can curtail that too," Miranda said optimistically.

* * *

Cedric was unsure about this den. He was sharing it with his mate's mother or so her scent indicated. While it would be nice to have her around to mind the pups, he wished he could have proper alone time with his mate. Sofia allowed him into her bed, mostly because he kept insisting, but refused any and all advancements for sex. He was concerned given her heat wouldn't last much longer and the window for pups would close. He wasn't sure mating only twice would be enough, but as the days passed and he noticed her scent changing, he sighed happily upon their snuggling at night - knowing she was indeed expecting, though she seemed unaware of it yet.

"If you were an actual dog, I might not mind this..." Sofia admitted out loud to him.

She was speaking to him, he realized, pricking his ears up and turning his head to engage her.

"What...? You don't understand what I'm saying, do you?"

He understood parts. Language was tricky, but he liked what she was called. "So... fee... ah..."

"...That's my name," she blushed as he nuzzled his cheek against hers and repeated her name. She sighed again. "You really do love me in your own way, don't you?"

"Fia..." He beamed, licking her cheek and moving a hand down between her legs to indicate he wanted her.

"H-Hey, stop," she grabbed his arm and was ready to snarl to detour him when he said another word.

"No...?" He tilted his head and retreated his arm.

"No..." Sofia heaved a sigh and got up on all fours, pulling her nightgown up to present herself to him a way he'd easily understand. She wasn't exactly eager to have sex with him again, but lately she'd been so horny, and his constant rubbing against her wasn't helping.

He quickly squirmed into position, thrusting his stiff cock into her awaiting womanhood without any ceremony.

Sofia cried out but held it back, bracing herself against the bedding and biting into the pillow as her husband drilled into her, the weeks of want making him mad for her. He didn't even care if she was in heat or not, this feeling was incredible - to be one with his love.

"So... fi... a..." He panted her name repeatedly as he pounded into her, mindful of every little moan and whimper she made - soothing her into a state of pure bliss as she received him. He felt her climax around his dick, pushing back against him and crying out in the most beautiful voice. His body responded in turn, erupting deep inside her, his balls pumping a heavy load to her womb. "Ah...! So...! Fia...!"

Sofia collapsed onto her bed, panting heavily, Cedric falling on top of her and doing pretty much the same, only he moved his hands over her, stroking her hair and down her arm as she descended her high.

"Good...?" He asked.

"Yeah..." she heaved, too tired to argue.

He nuzzled his head into her hair, deeply inhaling her scent before rolling onto his side and stretching out his limbs.

"Hey... come here..." she got him to turn over and then put her arms around his shoulders to pull herself closer to him. "The least you can do is keep me warm."

He smiled and hugged her close, wrapping her in as much warmth and love he could provide. "Fia..."

"...Do you have a name?" She asked, feeling a bit guilty she didn't already know that.

He made a grunt, which told her he was at least listening even if he didn't understand.

"Your name," she repeated, poking into his chest and then her own. "My name is Sofia. What's yours?"

"Name..." he breathed out. "Cedric."

"Cedric?" She repeated, earning a few licks to her cheek and feeling his tail thump between their legs. "Okay, okay, no need for that, remember? Alright, so... Cedric."

"Sofia," he repeated, snuggling her closer.

She wasn't going to get any further with him that night. They were both too tired and comfortable to fighting falling asleep any longer.

* * *

_(AN: A week or two passes. Cedric starts 'talking' more.) _

Sofia awoke to the delicious aroma of freshly cooked eggs and toast, served before her on a little tray carried and placed with a bit of help from her mother, but guessing from the happy wolf wagging his tail back and forth on the chair next to her, breakfast had been his doing. "Oh... Cedric."

"Good morning," he beamed. "Sofia, breakfast."

"Yes, I see that," she smiled as she sat up and grabbed her shawl off the bed frame. "Did you do all this yourself?"

"Woman Mother help," he admitted shyly, but watched with bated breath as she picked up the fork to take her first bite.

"Oh...! It's good!" She smiled and swore Cedric's tail would snap off from wagging too hard.

"Yes! Good!" Cedric celebrated as Sofia continued eating. "Sofia, eat many healthy meals. I make."

She giggled. "Well, you can help, but I don't think you're ready for any complicated dishes yet."

"No, I make. Sofia rest. Take care of baby." Cedric insisted, ready to clear her dirty dishes when the mood of the room shifted.

"Baby...?" She repeated. "What baby?"

"Cedric and Sofia's baby," he smiled and reached around the little tray to touch her abdomen. "Still small. Need grow."

"I... I'm pregnant...?" She looked down at her gut and put her hands over it, not sure if she believed him or not.

"I love Sofia. Make baby with Sofia. Sofia have baby, Sofia love Cedric...? He asked in the simplest terms. He was obviously aware she wasn't nearly as fond of him as he was of her. Ever since he learned the word 'love', he'd told her every day how he felt, and knowing that it was so genuine made her heart ache worse that she might not be able to return it. Now she was pregnant on top of it all? Having his baby would prove to him that she loved him?

"Cedric, I..." She bit her lip, unable to break that sweet puppy-dog look in his face.

* * *

"Sofia? Where Woman Mother?" Cedric asked as he came home to find the house dark save for a few candles in the bedroom where his wife was resting.

"She's out for the night," Sofia explained, closing her book and setting it aside before pushing back the covers to reveal a sheer negligee meant for his eyes only. "She thought... we could use a night together..."

"Oh..." His voice trailed off as he drank in the sight of her. Everything so full and round, from her breasts to her buttocks to her belly. Were his mate not already with child, he'd have tackled her to the bed in desperation to ravish her. He still wished to do so, but took the utmost care when it came to his beloved unborn.

"Do... Do you like it? I wasn't sure - maybe being a wolf being naked would be better, but-"

"No," he stopped her. "I like. Sofia, so beautiful..."

"Thank you," she smiled and opened her arms to him as he crawled onto the bed, zeroing in on her lips. She welcomed his kiss, holding onto and enjoy it a fair bit until they both parted for breath.

"We mate now?" He asked politely as she toyed with his hair and rested her forehead against his.

"I was thinking... that maybe I could... do something for you," she said shyly. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good," she said, stealing another kiss from his lips before sitting up and pushing him off the bed to stand up. She knelt before him and unfastened his trousers, slowly tugging them down and off before turning to the erection presented to her. She gazed up into his eyes, holding his attention as she leaned forward and sucked the tip into her mouth, making him gasp loudly.

"Oh, Sofia!" He reached forward to grip the bed post as she slid him deeper into her mouth, introducing him to a pleasure he'd never experienced before.

She sucked gently at a steady rhythm, being sure to tease her tongue along the length and tip as she bobbed her head up and down. What drove her were the increased hisses and gasps from her mate, obviously enjoying himself. She reached under to cup his scrotum, massaging the testicles within like meditation balls.

"Sofia...!" He panted and began to whine and whimper from the building pleasure.

She prepared herself for his release, holding his balls as they twitched and his cock sputtered in her mouth, releasing his seed within. She sucked him clean, adding further moans, before popping him out of her mouth and watching him melt onto the bed.

"Felt... good." he managed, smiling up at her.

* * *

Cedric rubbed a hand over Sofia's swollen belly, ripe with his child and ready to burst any day. He liked to lay and stroke the bump in the early hours of the morning before they got up for the day.

* * *

Cedric felt terribly conflicted as he watched his son nurse. He was quite happy to have a child and to be a father, but found the child monopolized far too much of Sofia's time. The lucky babe was at her breasts every few hours, and received copious amounts of hugs and kisses. Yes, his son was certainly loved. A Quarterling probably would have a fairly normal life too. He'd be raised to be human. Something Cedric certainly couldn't teach him. Would his child even need him? Probably not. His own father left him with his mother most of the time. He rarely saw the two together. Sofia wouldn't need him either then.

Jealously turned to sorrow as he sulked a little more each day watching his mate adore their child. No, her child. The babe looked more like her now that he'd filled out a bit. He sighed as he watched the infant sleep, fighting back tears as he thought maybe it would be for the best if he simply left.

"Cedric...?" Sofia's gently voice called out to him from her bed. "Are you alright?"

Taking a deep breath he left the cradle to sit down at her bedside. "I'm not... human. I can't... do many human things. Not... not good Man Father for Augustus. Not good mate for Sofia."

"...What makes you think that?"

"Sofia love Augustus - not... not Cedric. I'm wolf... Augustus, not wolf... human. Can be normal. Make Sofia happy."

Sofia reached out to take his hand and squeeze it. "You gave me Augustus, Cedric."

"No... Sofia make... that why he perfect, like mother... Sofia not want make more babies with Cedric. Sofia not love Cedric..."

"Is that how you've felt the past few days...?" She asked gingerly and he nodded. "Oh, Cedric... Sweetheart, of course I love you."

He looked at her as if he misheard her, or perhaps simply didn't believe her.

"Come here," she smiled and opened her arms to him which he shyly entered. She embraced him tightly, rubbing his back with one hand while the other slid up into his hair. "I'm sorry. Things have been so crazy since the baby came, I didn't think... I'm so sorry, Cedric. I do love you, I do. You're my husband. My mate. I know it wasn't exactly a traditional courting and I've been distant, but you're so sweet and kind and good to me. You have made me happy. I want you to keep making me happy. And I am going to want another baby with you."

He squeezed her back and nuzzled his head down against hers, tears trailing down his cheeks. "I love you... Sofia..."

"Shh, Cedric... It's alright.

* * *

AN: Again, some parts are just a lil too rapey. While Cedric as a human is a lil more wussy, with the wolf edge I don't like him being so passive. An older, well jaded male works better for the narrative I wanna tell but I explored many avenues in trying to get the story I want. Also, I know, Wtf the breeder fetish? I don't even want kids. My sex life was much simpler 10 years ago when it was just vanilla stuff. *sigh*


	6. Chapter 6

This one was just... ugh...

* * *

"Mm... Easy, my tender little morsel..." The wolf murmured against Sofia's ear as he ground his hips harder against her supple backside, his cock fully sheathed inside her. He continued soothing her whimpers with slow strokes to her sides, mindful of his claw-like nails.

She couldn't find her voice, letting out only gasps and moans as the beast had his way with her. She clutched at his fur bedding, trying to brace herself as his thrusts deepened, but it didn't help. The initial stretch had hurt, but now she found herself intrigued by the building pressure in her lower belly, a pressure both eased and then built up further by the wolf's movements.

"And here I thought you'd be more vocal, my dear," he said with a twinge of disappointment, slowly grinding his hips down in a circular motion, stirring her, provoking a louder cry to escape her lungs. "Ohhh, there we are... See? Feels good, doesn't it?"

She responded in a whimper and felt a warm kiss to her shoulder.

"I know this is a crass honeymoon, darling," he explained, continuing to kiss and lick around her neck. "Were we both not in heat, perhaps I'd be more of a gentleman, but I've gone too long without a mate... being what I am, neither wolf nor human will have me..."

"I wonder why?" She managed to ask with a fair degree of sarcasm.

He gave her a wolfish smirk and bucked his hips, lifting her upright to now recline against his chest. "A sassy little minx, but you'll be mine."

She cried out as his thrusts picked up the pace, gravity doing the work of bringing her back down on top of his cock. The mention of heat... Was she ovulating? It was around that time. Oh god, he'd have her pregnant even if she managed to return to the village. An unwed mother of a half-bred monster wouldn't stand a chance living a normal life. It wasn't quite how she pictured her future, but maybe being the mate of the big bad wolf wouldn't be so bad.

He took his time finishing, and even once he did, he didn't release her, spooning up behind her as she caught her breath after her own climax. She was too exhausted to fight him, choosing to rest and think of another plan come morning.

Despite being naked, sleeping on a nest of furs was quite warm, even cuddled up to a rather skinny bed partner who had little cushion to his body. At least his hold eased somewhat in the night, allowing her to curl up into a fetal-like position.

She awoke to kisses: small, gentle kisses along her back and shoulder. "Mm?"

"Good morning, darling," she heard him grin and suddenly his face was down nuzzling against hers. "Shall we continue?"

"I'd rather-" she turned to speak, only to have his mouth latch over hers in a passionate and possessive kiss. For a man who fucked like a beast, how he sure kissed like a romantic - slow, letting her melt into it.

However the kiss was not his true intention as he turned her leg out to have her lie on her back, his renewed erection back prodding at her entrance.

She broke the kiss as he pushed forward, crying out as he claimed her for a second time, but this was worse. She could see him moving, his golden eyes fixated on her as she trembled beneath him. She didn't want to have such a vision in her head each time she closed her eyes. Why couldn't he turn her over and take her like a beast?

He came with a loud scream this time, burying his cock as deep inside as possible to plant his seed. Instinct was driving his actions. He needed a mate. He needed to fuck. He needed to breed. Surely if he could accomplish all that, this madness would end. Cumming twice in under twelve hours was clearly more than his aging body could handle ever, passing out by her side for a long rest.

It gave Sofia the opportunity to escape which she eagerly took, putting on the remnants of her clothes, she took off from the den, but it only reminded her of running from him before. Yesterday she'd been on an innocent stroll through the forest, minding her own business, when she crossed paths with the wolf.

_"What do we have here? A tasty little morsel?" He teased, eyeing her up before taking a deep sniff of the air around her. "Mm, that time for humans as well? You must be looking for a mate, well, you've come to right wolf, my dear."_

_"I don't think so," she said firmly, stepping away from him._

_"Come now, scrumptious, I don't bite - hard," he grinned, showing off very canine like teeth._

_Instinct told her to run, logic told her to keep slowly moving away. Instinct won, and she ran as fast as her legs could carry her which still wasn't fast or agile enough to navigate the woods like he could. He pounced more like cat than a dog, seizing her by her long red cape and wrapping her up in it to restrain._

_"You needn't worry. I'll be gentle," he chuckled, carrying her off to his den where he then tore off her clothes and mated his body less than gently with hers. _

Now she was running again, but what good was it if he could sniff her out? She'd have to get back to the village without leaving a trail, but that wasn't going to be easy. She knew water would help, but she was in an unfamiliar part of the woods - unable to get her bearings. Crap, this was out of the frying pan and into the fire. She was lost, unable to find her way back to the den or to the river or village or anywhere!

Meanwhile, a few hours later, Cedric awoke, stretching out his long limbs and yawning. He felt around for his mate, wanting to cuddle up to something warm as he came to, but the room temperature furs held no one but him. Quickly getting up, he ran out of the cave without dressing, putting his nose to work to quickly track down and locate her.

She wasn't far, only fifteen minutes or so, leaning against a tree with a defeated look on her face. She was a bit relieved to see him, if you can be relieved to go back into the frying pan. She stayed put, knowing he'd come find her. The enemy you knew was better than one she didn't and the woods certainly held worse than the likes of him.

"Already running me ragged," he huffed, but smiled at her. Moving in to nuzzle her cheek and kiss her lips.

Sofia gave no reaction to the kiss, not wanting to encourage him, but he didn't seem to mind, continuing to steal kisses as he pushed her up against the tree.

"I hate clothes," he growled, pulling down her bodice to reveal her breasts, one that he promptly took hold of with his mouth, suckling from it hungrily as he lifted up her skirt and moved his manhood toward her. He took her standing this time, pounding wildly as the angle favored so. He didn't seem at all mindful to her, not that it mattered anymore. He was going to fuck her as many times as he wanted and she'd rather not injure herself further trying to fight back.

He took her back to his den once he'd finished and for two more days he finally seemed to have enough. Sofia was at her limit too, left panting in the wake of his latest round where he succeeded in making her climax. She felt wonderfully tired, wanting to just stay in bed and eat the fresh fruit he'd bring her. At times she felt like a goddess, being lovely stroked as she was fed grapes, listening to his flowery adoration, and other times, he made her feel... well... whores at least get paid. This was... something more twisted. Perhaps it was all a nightmare that she'd wake up from the next day.

She never did, and as the weeks passed the nightmare grew worse. She felt ill, sick to her stomach at times. At least her captor was far gentler now, being mindful - even loving toward her abdomen with soft caresses that tickled yet soothed her. It was only when she noticed her period had yet to come that the obvious reason why was because she was pregnant with his brood.

"Mhm," Cedric confirmed, kissing her cheek. "Your scent's changed. You're with child. My child."

"How is that even possible? You're... not human."

"Human enough," he grinned and moved to kiss her belly. "My own child... at last, I won't be alone... Thank you, Sofia."

"I wasn't exactly willing you know," she watched as he nuzzled his head to her womb. He was a bit pitiful, but so genuinely happy to know she was pregnant.

"And you have my apologies, but you know I was never going to find a willing mate..." He said sadly, lifting his head up to look at her. "It may not be all you wished for either, but I will provide for you and the baby."

* * *

_(AN: And the baby's born)_

Sofia was exhausted, labor proving to be everything it implied. She didn't think she'd have any motherly attachment to what came out of her, but the baby was mostly human, save tiny wolf ears and tail. The moment she saw him, she loved him. He was different, but perfect in every way, and very adorable.

"Hello, sweetheart," she cooed as she cuddled up with the babe, kissing all over his face.

Since the birth, Cedric had kept his distance which was curious given how excited he was for the child. She'd catch him peaking into her room only to run off whenever she'd catch him looking. It took her a while to remember his wolf side was too blame, the fathers never really participating in rearing the newborns - leaving it all to their mate, but the human side of him clearly wanted in, and with her own exhaustion, it would be welcomed.

"Ce... Cedric, please come in," she called for him before he could take off on her again.

"I don't want to interrupt..." He said from outside the door.

"You silly dog, you're already interrupting. You wanted this child so bad, come see him."

He poked his head around the door and stared for a moment before slowly making his way toward the bed.

"He's very cute," Sofia beamed, moving the bundle to show Cedric.

"So tiny..." Cedric whispered, the tip of his tail wagging as he looked at his son.

"He'll grow quicker than you'll believe," Sofia pulled on his shirt to sit him down next to her. "Is he everything you wanted?"

Cedric nodded vehemently as Sofia passed the baby into his arms. He was on the verge of tears as he held the little one, filled with pride and gratitude and above all, love. "He's perfect..."

"Mhm..." Sofia agreed, leaning against Cedric's shoulder to gaze at their baby together.

"Sofia, I... I can't thank you enough..."

* * *

_(AN: This was another path this fic took. Cedric was just in rut and reverts back to his less confident self)_

And oddly, it sort of felt like it was all a nightmare as Cedric woke her up screaming. For a man beast who'd been so calm and collected the past three days, hearing a rather frazzled sounding shout didn't fit.

"Oh! Merlin's Mushrooms!" He whimpered.

"...What's... wrong?" Sofia had to ask. She hadn't have much conversation with Cedric the past few days, so she didn't expect what happened next.

"Oh god, Miss, I'm so, so sorry..." He said, backing far away from her and thankfully putting on pants. "It was the rut and I thought I was far enough away from the village... I'm usually so good about resisting females in heat, but... oh god, the heat!"

She watched him scramble up to his desk on the other side of the room, quickly rummaging through drawers but not finding what he was looking for.

"Dammit!"

"What are you...?"

"I can't undo what I've done, but I can prevent a pregnancy, if I could find the right ingredient," he sunk to his knees. "I suppose you'll want me hanged... rightfully so. I suppose if I can't control myself still, it's about time I was put down..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the one who... I mean, I am, I'm not going to deny that, but who I really am, me, in my right state of mind, I'd never...! But I suppose that doesn't mean anything."

* * *

_(AN: Another divergent where he's mellowed after round one)_

"Sofia..." He whispered her name as he leaned in close. "Hold me..."

"What...?" She managed.

"Hold me," he repeated, more pleading in his voice.

Too kind for her own good, Sofia complied, wrapping her arms around him as he continued his fervent love-making. Even when he came, he encouraged she not let go - wanting to be kept in her arms as much as he wanted to keep her in his.

"...I like this..." He told her as they lay nestled together in one another's arms.

"Most every being likes sex..." She said dryly.

"No, this," he clarified, nuzzling his head into her breasts. "You're warm... and smell so good... being next to you is comforting..."

"You've never had any sort of affection, have you?" She asked, a curious hand wandering into his hair to stroke near his wolfish ears.

"Not really..." He said as his expression melted and ears twitched as she scratched near them. "Mm... that's nice."

What made Sofia finally smile and burst out laughing was the fact his tail began to wag, thumping happily against the bedding. It was hard to view him as a monster in such a moment - he looked like a happy old dog. "You're strange."

"So I've been told," he smirked, nudging his head back up to her face where he stole another kiss. "You're a little strange too you know."

"I am?"

"Most people run from me... I've smelled fear on you, but you've never ran or screamed or attacked me... Above everything, you're kind..."

"Yeah, bit of a weakness..."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, hiding his head against her shoulder. "I know I should have better control... I'm more man than I am wolf, but you smelled so good... and I've been so lonely... The animal just took over... Ah, and I'm already feeling it again... Heat is the worst..."

"So you'll keep...?"

"Well, we've done it twice, so maybe that'll be enough... There's no guarantee I can impregnate humans so I wouldn't worry..."

His demeanor having changed so drastically, Sofia was inclined to believe him. Her kindness really was a weakness, her heart going out to the creature and compelling her to willing stay by his side the next few days, sporadically making love like he was on a mission to get her pregnant.

He woke up before her one morning, his nose attune to subtle changes around him, and Sofia's scent had changed. He was too happy to be concerned, sniffing his way up her body and wagging his tail as he got to her face and kissed her lips. "Sofia, Sofia wake up."

"Mmn... Cedric... I'm too tired... learn to masturbate..."

"No, my dear," he pestered. "You're pregnant. I can smell it."

Suddenly wide awake, Sofia shot up right.

* * *

AN: *groans and awaits harsh judgement I know I deserve for these sins*


	7. Chapter 7

I saved the best for last.

* * *

Deep in the darkest part of the forest lived a sorcerer named Cedric. Known as 'The Wolf' by surrounding villages fearful of his power, he was seldom disturbed in his den: a rather large cave like hole in the a small hill, tree roots growing along the rocky entrance and vines providing a makeshift door between him and the outside world. It was a quiet, earthy place, perfect for herbal potion magic - his specialty. Within his den, he had a workbench, a bed of furs, a few shelves, and fireplace; the rock chimney out the back of the hill the only indication a more intelligent beast resided within.

It was nearly the perfect life, except for one 'tradition' he knew was about to occur given the shift in the winds to the north and changing of the leaves. He never exactly which day they'd chose, so it was always an inconvenient surprise.

The moment a red-caped girl was tossed into Cedric's den, his temper flared and rushed to the opening, screaming, "Stop bringing me human sacrifices! I'm not responsible for your shitty crops! How about you abandon the antiquated methods and work on improving your agriculture!"

The men who brought the tribute had already scattered, too steadfast in their beliefs to open themselves to rational thought. Sorcerers weren't exactly common place, and a few bad ones in the past centuries muddied relations for the current practitioners. It was especially evident in the small villages surrounding the forest. As soon as his presence was detected about a decade ago, whenever there was trouble in the local villages, some poor girl was tossed at his feet clothed in a red cape and little else.

Now it was time to try and reason with his latest offering, he sighed as he walked back in to his den to find the girl seated on her knees, patiently waiting it seemed.

"...I thank you for not blubbering. Unless you're scared stiff, then that's even more of a bother," he explained as a pair of blue eyes gazed up at him.

They held neither fear or anger as other had, simply sadness. Cedric had to admit his heart broke a bit for this one, and wanting to get a better look at her face, lifted back her red hood to reveal her full features. She was beautiful. Well, really, they'd all been quite lovely as far as he was concerned, but this one's aura was different. Coppery waves cascaded down her back and those blue eyes shown even brighter out from under her hood, and she was relatively calm, seemingly more curious about him than concerned with her fate. She wasn't afraid to look him in the eyes and hold his gaze.

"...What's your name?" He asked, trying to soften his voice. Sometimes it took a minute or two for the shock to wear off and the shouting to begin. He always tried to approach these throwaways delicately, but none had looked past their prejudices to see that he was more man than wolf.

"Sofia," she answered quietly.

"Sofia," his toned dropped to one thick with criticism. "You know your village elders are idiots, don't you?"

"What...?"

"The whole human-sacrifice thing. Really, my powers have nothing to do with the weather or harvest. I keep trying to tell them, but no one bothers listening." He explained to her, oddly grateful he finally had someone he could complain to about the matter.

"B-But... The previous girls... what did you do with them...?" Sofia asked.

"Do? Nothing. They run off and I don't stop them. You're free to go whenever you want by the way."

"But... no one's ever come back..."

"Would you want to return to a village that was ready to sacrifice you?"

"No, I suppose not..." She said sadly, hugging her legs and laying her head at her knees. "I don't have anyone to go home too... I guess none of the others did either..."

"Orphans, huh? Could they make you any more pathetic?" Cedric heaved another sigh. "Girls they have nothing better to do with - I tell you, Sofia, you should return and gather the rest of the likely sacrifices and work out an irrigation system or something so I can stop doing this every year."

Sofia wasn't listening, choosing to bury her head deeper underneath her arms.

"Ah-ah, we'll have none of that," he insisted, grabbing a hand and pulling her upright.

Her cape parted, revealing far more than he anticipated. Usually they had some sort of white dressing gown underneath, but Sofia was naked, not that she seemed particularly bothered by it. She wasn't crying, only pouting, but that quickly changed to blushing bright red as he glimpsed beneath her cape.

Cedric also blushed, averted his eyes, cleared his throat, and made sure the garment fell back around her. "Ahem, where are your clothes?"

"They took them," she explained. "It's not known exactly what you do with us, but it's assumed clothes just get in the way."

"Ah, trying to lighten the degree in which they annoy me, I presume?"

"Something like that," she said, sounding defeated and bowing her head.

"Idiots," he cursed them again. "Imagine how less annoyed I'd be if they kept you in your village."

"I'm... terribly sorry," Sofia apologized without looking back up.

"It's not your fault, but thank you for being reasonable. It seems a rare quality in anyone nowadays," he chuckled. "Well then, off you go."

"...Where?" She raised her head to meet his eyes again, not having a clue in the world where she belonged if all her village saw her as disposable.

Cedric was really having a difficult time resisting that melancholy expression. He knew he was about to do something stupid, but couldn't stop himself. He wanted so badly to comfort her. To take away that sorrow reflected in her eyes, sorrow he himself wore in his youth before time weathered his heart numb to such things. He hadn't a friend in the world and neither did she, but perhaps they were the answer to each other's dilemma. Besides, it probably wasn't wise to send her out improperly dressed. The poor thing was likely to freeze, but letting her stay didn't seem wise either. Nevertheless, he still made the offer. "You don't want to stay here, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe if they see I've kept a sacrifice they'll stop sending them," he theorized, hoping the idea had merit.

"If you wouldn't mind having me," Sofia bowed her head again slightly, blushing a soft pink that easily charmed the wolf.

"I wouldn't mind at all!" He said, before mentally kicking himself at what other meaning his brain supplied. No good could come of this. No good at all.

* * *

After giving her a few spare clothes and sewing kit, Sofia made herself a dress, the tailoring prompting him to hand her all his other clothes that were in need of mending. He wasn't so fond of putting his guest to work right away, but he wasn't sure what else to do with her. She possessed a skill he lacked and he was simply making use of it in payment for her room and board.

Although when he got to thinking about it, he didn't really have any spare room. His own bed was a nest of furs in front of the fireplace. It was more than big enough for two, but again, he wondered at the implications. He wasn't going to do anything - he wasn't a monster, but taking her comfort into consideration was indeed a factor. Curse his empathy. He'd be a better sorcerer if he weren't so damn nice all the time.

"Alright, this is where we sleep," he announced to her, pointing to the furs. "Close quarters I'm afraid, but it's certainly big enough."

Sofia didn't seem apprehensive, instead she knelt down to stroke one of the furs. "It's so soft..."

"Mhm," Cedric nodded, walking around her to the other side of the bed where he curled up, back towards her. "Alright. Good night, Sofia."

"Good night, Mr. Cedric," she replied, crawling onto the bed and curling herself up for sleep.

It was a quiet night's sleep until Cedric had to get up in the middle of it for a piss. He glanced over to the other side of the bed and noticed Sofia wasn't there. Maybe she decided to leave after all, he thought, waiting until he was asleep to slip away. He wouldn't blame her. Asking anyone to trust the likes of him was unwise.

He went outside, the chill of the night making him shiver a bit at first contact. He moved to his usual tree, relieving himself in the presence of the waxing moon. It wasn't until he was shaking himself dry that his ears heard something in the distance. Tucking himself back into his pants, he followed the sound. He knew what it was and the source, and it clenched his heart inside his chest to hear it.

Sofia was crying, cold and alone on a rock near the forest creek, and he had the horrible feeling he knew why.

"Come back inside, my dear," he spoke before reaching out to touch her shoulder. "It's too cold."

"But I don't think I can stop crying...!" She sniffled. "I don't want to annoy you any more than I already have!"

"I'll be very annoyed if you catch cold from being out in this chill," he countered, guiding her back to her feet. "Come, I'll make us some tea."

"But I-!"

"No 'buts'!" He scolded, feeling very much like a parent as he brought her back to the bed. He strengthened the fire with a wave of his hand and moved the kettle arm near the flames. While waiting on the water, he pulled one of the furs up and around her shoulders, wanting to prevent a chill from settling into her bones. "Honestly, how old are you? You certainly should know better by now."

"I'm sorry," she apologized in a soft voice. "I know it wasn't smart, but I... didn't want to bother you."

"You can bother me a little," he smiled. "I'm not going to chase you out over a few tears."

"I know... You're actually very kind, Mr. Cedric. I didn't want to take advantage of that."

"Well, you already are, not that it matters. Besides, how do you know I'm not the one taking advantage of you, dear girl?" He chuckled.

"Because you're clearly attracted to me, but you haven't done anything ungentlemanly," she said simply, watching him gulp nervously with widened eyes. "I'm not that naive, Mr. Cedric."

"Y-Y-Yes, well good, but then why would you want to stay with me?"

"Because you asked me too," she smiled shyly and pushed back the fur blanket, pulling her nightgown off as well. "I wasn't really prepared to be eaten, but I think I could... 'lay with you'... if you wanted..."

The tea kettle began to whistle, echoing in Cedric's brain like an alarm. Gods, he wanted to ravish this woman.

But he didn't.

He turned around to withdraw the kettle, the summoned the cups and saucers and of course the tea bags. "You're going to give me a heart attack, girl. Put your gown back on."

"I wouldn't mind it..." She said quietly.

He took a pause to try and will away the urge to tackle her into the bedding. "It's been a long day, Sofia. You're vulnerable right now. I couldn't in good conscious..."

"Alright," she complied and he heard her slip her nightgown back on.

He turned around and offered her a cup of tea which she graciously accepted.

Once the tea was drunk and the fire died down, they settled back down into bed, only this time with Sofia tucked under Cedric's arm, decided to seek comfort and needed warmth in a different sort of way. He didn't mind at all, though it was bloody difficult to get back to sleep with her cuddled up close, yet somehow he managed.

* * *

The next few days passed with marked improvement on Sofia's mood. She was more chipper now - almost annoyingly so, but Cedric didn't mind it. He liked having someone to hear his ramblings and provide feedback. He even started teaching her magic which she seemed to have a talent for. She truly was an amazing woman, which became his reason for refusing to give in to his desires. Someone like her with someone like him? Preposterous.

Thankfully Sofia didn't press the issue, continuing on from that evening as if nothing sordid had conspired between them. They slept close together most nights, mostly for warmth, although Sofia said she found comfort in his presence, feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat and hearing his gentle breathing against her ear as he slept. It was something Cedric was all the more aware of when she fell asleep against him the following night. She was right, something about her breathing and heartbeat was soothing. Whether it was distant memories of being in the womb or simply knowing he wasn't alone, he relished in it. Perhaps a little more than he should have, accidentally groping a breast as he placed a hand over her heart. He slept away from her the rest of the night to repent only to have her squished up against his back come morning.

It was only a few weeks into her stay when he got a worse idea. Sofia seemed to like him well enough - maybe they ought to do things proper and marry. He liked the idea of keeping her around, but wasn't sure that was in Sofia's best interest. She had potential to do many great things, and he'd told her she could leave whenever she wished... asking her to settle down and so what? Marry him? Where did he get such ludicrous ideas? But it was bad... by now, he was hopelessly in love with the girl. Even when she annoyed him, he dreamed of picking up and setting her on his desk as he peppered her with playful kisses.

"You know..." Sofia began as she looked up from one his text books. "I think I could solve a lot of my village's farming problems with a little bit of magic, and engineering of course."

"Careful, Sofia. You bring magic up with those folks and I'll have another offering on my doorstep."

"Well maybe I can convince them magic is their solution - not their problem."

"I've been trying for years, my dear."

"In fairness, you are not a people person, Mr. Cedric."

"No. No, I am not. Fair point, Miss Sofia. What is your proposal?"

"Well, it would be a lot of heavy work, which is why I think magic can help. If we can dig a new tributary from the creek to the main field... But I'm worried about disrupting the wells by moving that amount of water."

"Depends on the path, but really, what are you worrying over your former village for?"

"Just because the people have some silly beliefs doesn't make them bad people."

"THEY. TRIED. TO. SACRIFICE. YOU." Cedric reiterated with very expressive hand gestures for each word.

"To save the village! If one person's sacrifice can have one hundred, isn't it worth it?"

"Seeing as sacrificing doesn't work, no," he said, callous as ever, but still loving her in every moment for such kindness. "But I understand the logic. If you go back to the village and save it, I suppose I'll be wrong then, won't I?"

Sofia shrugged. "Ideally, but you are right about one thing. Convincing them is the real battle here... We try to do anything in secret and they'll just think we're sabotaging them."

"Now it's 'we'?" Cedric raised a brow to her and swished his tail against her backside.

"Oh!" Sofia frowned. "Well, forgive me for thinking you'd help me."

"Don't pout," he scolded and then shifted his tone to one of concern. "Of course I'll help you; I'd do anything for you. I just don't want you to get hurt. If anything happened to you, I'd..."

"Destroy the village?" She guessed.

"Something like that..." Cedric admitted shamefully, glancing up as she approached him, looking up at him with a small smile - not repulsed by the truth, but simply understanding.

Sofia reached her hands up to cup his cheeks, lightly stroking them comfortingly before pulling him down a bit to rest his forehead against hers. "You know what? I'd probably do the same if they came after you."

"Heh, one less Big Bad Wolf..."

"Don't say that," she scolded him this time, holding him closer. "You took me in even though it annoyed you. You've kept me warm and comforted me... You've shared your food, your bed, and your craft with me, asking no more of me than a few chores. You're my home, Cedric."

"'Home'..." he repeated, slowly putting his arms around her to embrace her. He'd lived in many dwellings, but the sense of 'home' was another thing he forgot he once longed for. Getting an emotional attachment to a place was foolish given he'd be run out before such attachments could form, but he'd never considered making a person his home, but the moment Sofia declared him as such, he realized he already had. He didn't care where he lived as long as she was with him. "Then... let's make one together. You and me, we'll move wherever you'd like - I can work anywhere."

Sofia forced a smile in spite of her teary eyes. "

"You would?"

"I... truly mean that," Cedric continued, deciding not to backtrack, but move forward. "Sofia, I can no longer imagine a world without you by my side. I've been thinking about it for some time, so will you..."

All the sudden his brain told him that was too far forward. Proposing to her? Was he seriously doing this? What if she said 'no'? His aging heart could only take so much. Good gods, what if she said 'yes'? He'd die of happiness.

"Will you ma... marry me?" He choked out.

"Marry you?" She repeated, visibly shocked. She never expected a proposal.

"I love you," he followed, his lot now cast, he might as well bear all. He got down on one knee and held her hands. "Will you marry me, Sofia?"

"B-But you..."

"Please, my dear, no 'buts'," he smiled, though the lack of an answer was already killing him.

"We'd stay together, you and me?"

"Unless I've misunderstood what marriage is, yes."

"I...!" Her look of shock escalated to excitement as she threw her arms around him. "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Cedric squeezed her tightly feeling her pepper kisses all over his face like he'd dreamed of doing to her. He chuckled and moved his head, finally catching her lips with his own. Yes, this way felt right - her lips tasting divine, sweet and tart like a fine wine, and he was so very thirsty.

* * *

AN: At least these are proof that I haven't abandoned writing, just anything of quality is taking me a while.


End file.
